


Time Travel

by TSia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, T'Sia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSia/pseuds/TSia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use the following phrase in a 100+ word log / "...dating back to ancient times..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek - but I own a toaster.

Ambassador Spock

The cold wind plays with my robes, causing the flowing fabric to resemble the wavy image of Earth oceans. I shiver slightly, but I remain standing where I am. I am waiting, waiting for another voyage through time. I can feel the ache of many years in my limbs, but my body is not yet ready to let go of this life.

Then I hear the calls that herald the passage. I lay back my head in anticipation. The calls come closer and there they are. Sleek bodies, their wings spread wide they glide in perfect arrow formation, migrating south to their winter quarters. I am five years old again, standing on the porch of my grandparent's house on Earth. I hear steps behind me and my shoulders relax when I recognize the pattern. My mother kneels behind me and puts her arms around me.

"Would you care for a voyage through time, my son?" she asks and the memory of my incredulous answer and lecture of scientific impossibility flitters through my head in fast forward mode. Then my memories slow as she takes my hand and leads me out into the garden. We wait - and then we hear them. We look up and see the seasonal picture dating back to ancient times - and my young mind grasps the concept of travelling through time without any means of technology.

Rain drops have begun to fall. My mother's home is a harsh place for a Vulcan. Yet I do not wish to join the remainder of my people on the colony. My home is gone, my friends are gone. This is the only home I have left and the past the only time I wish to live in.

I watch the birds until they are out of sight.


End file.
